


What if we caught a mermaid?

by TaurusDoodles



Series: Hetalia fankid short stories [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDoodles/pseuds/TaurusDoodles
Summary: Lukas takes his daughter to work. Josephine poses a question to her father.
Relationships: Female Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia fankid short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781152
Kudos: 7





	What if we caught a mermaid?

"Have you ever wanted to go into the ocean and never come back?" Lukas momentarily stopped what he was doing. The rope in his hands dropped as did his stomach and heart. He looked back at his eight year old, the girl that would often say way more morbid things than this. As usual, the girl was sitting there leaning onto the metal railing of the boat as she swung her legs back and forth. "..Pardon?" Lukas asked, hoping he heard wrong.

Josephine didn't look back as she repeated her previous question, watching the water instead. Knowing Myrtle's family history, Lukas was about to schedule a doctor's appointment to get her mental state checked; but then he remembered Myrtle asked him not to overreact over minor things anymore. Lukas couldn't help it sometimes, what with growing up with his kid brother constantly falling down and bruising or breaking something easily. Thinking about Lars' severe peanut allergy and several of his near death experiences get him antsy enough to pick his little girl up and place her in a bubble, protected from the outside dangers. He's even refused to let her eat any kind of nut in case she may have an allergy! Myrtle calls him overprotective. He thinks he's right.

"Why would you want to go into the ocean?" Lukas asked as he flopped down next to his daughter, snaking his legs through the railing just as Josephine did. Josephine thought as she looked into the water, a neutral expression that most misinterpreted as aggravated or depressed. Lukas knew she was just turning her words over and over in her mind, thinking if one word would be better to say over the other; if it's okay to say this or say that. Finally she spoke, "Mermaids must like it down there if they never come out." Lukas smirked, relieved she was merely thinking about that fairy tale her mother had read to her several nights ago. "Pappa? Do you think it's fun being a mermaid?"

Lukas shrugged. "Maybe." He wasn't a very firm believer in mythology or the creatures that seem to lull normal people into uselessly studying the make believe topic. But he supposes it wouldn't hurt to indulge the girl this one time. Josephine's heels rhythmically hit the side of the boat, she tilted her head and squinted her green eyes. "But they have to like down there." She leaned forward to get a better look into the deep blue. Lukas pushed her back gently, stomach dropping. She had her life vest in on but that didn't matter. She couldn't swim and if she fell in he'd have a heart attack. Hell, Myrtle would kill him before he could ever have that heart attack! "They never come out, Pappa! You can't just say 'maybe'. You have to be sure." The older man chuckled incredulously. He ruffled the girl's long hair, receiving a huff and hand swat in return.

Lukas surveyed the horizon, the sun rising slowly to begin the day. He was there early; no school for Josephine, Myrtle had an early meeting with her publisher. She'd be back by lunch to pick up Josephine. For now she got to spend the morning with her father and crew, catching fish all day like he did everyday.

Catching fish.

Lukas chuckled. He glanced down at Josephine and said, "What if we caught a mermaid today?"

It didn't even take a minute for the girl to respond. "Then you would have to release her." She stated with her chin held high, know-it-all attitude reminiscent of her mother's.

"But you know," Lukas bumped her shoulder with his own. "If she is as pretty as they say I may get accidentally enchanted by her beauty. I may just have to leave your mother…." Josephine gasped. "I'm telling Mor!" Lukas shook his head, shaking with muted laughter. "Mor will be so mad at you! She would  _ want _ to throw you to the merfolk!" Yeah, Lukas doubts that. She rarely got mad anyway. Worst she'd do is replace his shampoo with purple hair dye, and  _ not _ the temporary kind by no means.

"Hey Bondevik!" Lukas glanced over his shoulder, seeing his crew mate Eirik walking up the dock. "You're here early! Ready to get to work I see?" Lukas nodded as he stood. His nature returned to the typical neutral one. "The wife had a last minute meeting to get to. She took the car." Lukas bent down and picked Josephine up, the girl protesting. He let her down to stand on her own. "I hope you don't mind Joey being here. We couldn't afford a babysitter on such short notice."

Eirik climbed onto the boat, giving his best award winning smile. He clambered over to the two, laying a large hand on the girl's head, ruffling her hair with a hardy laugh. "I don't mind at all. Always happy to see this little monkey around." Josephine swatted the man away, pouting. "'m not a monkey…." She mumbled, frustrated. Eirik only laughed more.

"Right then," He straightened up. "Bondevik, go check the nets for me please. Lord knows Hansen'll forget. And Olsen didn't bother reporting the giant hole last time." Lukas nodded. "Yes sir. Joey, stay here okay?" Josephine nodded. "I will stay here and watch out for mermaids!" She said confidently, hands on hips.

Eirik rose a graying brow. "Mermaids huh? What's got you so attached to those folk mh?"

"They have gold. If I find and meet a mermaid, she could tell me where her gold is!" Lukas looked back, brows furrowed, confused. "I think you're talking about leprechauns, Monkey." Eirik pointed out.

"No I'm not. I know what I'm talking about."

"I think he's right, sweetie. Even I know leprechauns have the gold and I know nothing about Scottish mythology."

"Irish."

"You wish for what?"

"No.  _ Irish _ ."

"Well what? What do you wish for?"

"For God's sake, Bondevik! How dense are you!"

"I'm just asking what you're wishing for, sir."

Josephine rolled her eyes. She went back to her spot from before, dropping her legs over the side and resting her arms and head on the railing. She watched the water below for any promising signs of the aquatic beauty, dreaming of a heap of golden bliss. A pile so high she could climb it.  _ No— _ swim in it like the funny duck on TV! Oh she could just feel the cold riches creating bruises on her skin as she briskly swims through the solid material, eventually suffocating after trying to dive deep into the mound of shining beauty. And it would be so worth the slow death….

As long as she purchases that boat house first.

**Author's Note:**

> Went through a bit of a writer's block but looks like its getting better! This is the first thing I've written in months, especially something I actually finished and am happy with.
> 
> Sorry if Lukas/Norway is a tad ooc in this; always had the headcanon he has two sides, his "I have emotions and am capable of using my facial muscles" being reserved for whatever. In this case, it's reserved for Myrtle and Josephine. Also if you didn't get it already, Myrtle is fem!Denmark lol  
> Also-- that "Irish, I wish" bit I'm so sorry about. My dad was making fun of my speech impediment and I kinda wanted to use what did. Again, I'm sorry.
> 
> If you wanna see my fankids designs, my Tumblr is @Taurusdoodles and the tag to look at is "Hetalia family au"!


End file.
